Who To Trust?
by the-shiny-girl
Summary: Something happens to Pansy which causes her to close herself from her friends. Knowing that if she tells anyone, she would cause a war between Slytherin and Gryffindor, she stays silent, but can one person help her and get her to tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Who to trust?**

chapter 1: The Fear

I should have kept my mouth shut. Ever since I remember I had trouble restraining myself from making rude comments. A lot of people don't like me because of it. But I don't want to change. I like the way I am. Sometimes I exaggerate, but I speak the truth. It's not my problem if people have trouble accepting the truth about them. I have to admit I've changed a little when I met my friends in Slytherin. I learned to use my sharp tongue to hurt someone's feelings, not just to point out the truth. You have to be that way if you want to survive in Slytherin. Strong and independent people rule the world. People like me and Draco. There's a reason behind our position in Slytherin. We are feared and respected by our house mates and hated by members of other houses. But that's alright. I don't want to hang out with reckless Gryffindors, those Ravenclaw cowards or stupid Hufflepuffs. Slytherins are my family and that is enough for me.

But why can't I trust them now? Why can't I tell anyone what happened? They know that something's wrong, they've even asked me about it. But I've put on a strong face and assured them that everything's fine.

I'm not a coward. But I'm…_afraid_.

I could laugh at my own stupidity. I'm not afraid of the Domentors and Warevolves, but I'm terrified of what people would think or say about me. Would they believe me? Probably not.

Maybe I could trust my house mates, but I don't expect that someone from other house would believe me. I'm a _Slytherin_, after all. We are known by our tendency to make fun of people, to insult and lie just to save our own necks. And Gryffindors are known by their courage, loyalty and good heart.

Who would believe _me_?

"Don't you agree, Pansy?"

I was pulled from my deep thoughts and I quickly tried to compose myself.

"I wasn't listening, Goyle. What did you say?"I asked, trying to sound normal.

It was dinner time and we were all in the Great Hall. I was sitting between Draco and Goyle with Blaise and Crabbe opposite us.

Goyle rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to repeat what he was saying, but Draco stopped him with his hand. He then turned to me:"Again you are not paying attention to what's going on around you."

I had to lie:"I am feeling a bit under the weather, Draco. It's nothing. I was just thinking. "

He insisted:"You are not acting yourself lately."

I just shook my head:"As I said before, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what? For the last couple of days, thinking is all you do. What is going on?"Draco demanded, his voice strong but at the same time gentle. He didn't use that voice often, only when he was really worried.

I looked at him and found myself wondering what would happen if I tell him. What would he do? Would he even care?

There was something in his eyes. Concern maybe?

My eyes slowly moved away from Draco and landed on someone sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was laughing with his friends, clearly having fun. And just about when I was going to avert my gaze he looked at me and I completely froze. I couldn't break the eye contact. He was warning me with his eyes. Threatening me and my whole body went completely cold. I felt fear as if were alone with him again. My mind was telling me that I shouldn't be afraid, that I was in the Great Hall full of students and teachers. I was surrounded with my friends. My mind was telling me that I was safe, but why couldn't I feel safe?

Suddenly I felt Draco's hand on my arm, shaking me slightly. I flinched away from him and removed my eyes from the Gryffindor table.

I forced a smile:"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. Reflexes."

Doubt was visible on Draco's face:"You never used to flinch from touch. Especially mine."

He suspected something and I wouldn't be able take it if he found out. So I bit my tongue and just rolled my eyes:"Oh, come on, Draco. You are always overreacting. Stop being such a Drama Queen."

He was taken aback by that and I knew I had hurt him with my words. But at least I succeeded in my task. Draco started talking with Blaise and didn't say anything to me anymore.

After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm tired. I'll go to bed."I said quietly and pretended to yawn.

Draco just nodded and kept his eyes on the plate with food before him.

I walked away from our table and hurried out of the Great Hall, not wanting to talk to anyone. My plan was to be in the bed when other girls returned to the dormitory. I was lost in my thoughts and then I heard footsteps behind me. My walk fastened, but I didn't look back. I only hoped to get to the Slytherin common room where I would be safe.

_'It's nothing, it's nothing…. '_ I kept saying in my mind, but my heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

The footsteps were louder now as if the person was following me. Then someone grabbed my arm and pushed me to the wall. I didn't even have the time to react or yell as someone roughly pressed a hand over my mouth. My eyes widened as I recognized that person.

_Andrew Kirke._ The person that sent shivers down my body ever since that event a couple of days ago.

I struggled to get away, but he kept me in place and just smirked at my pathetic attempt to free myself. His one hand was covering my mouth and with the other he was keeping my in place.

"Shh, calm down, kitten. Why are you so scared?"he asked quietly, the smirk still on his face.

I made no attempt to answer since he had his hand over my mouth. I just stared into his eyes and prayed that someone would walk by. But I knew that isn't going to happen. Everyone was at dinner, talking and having a good time.

Andrew leaned closely and whispered in my ear:"I'm going to remove my hand. But if you scream, you will regret it. Do you understand?"

I nodded and tried to force my body to stop shaking. There were no tears in my eyes, I was in too much shock for that.

When he removed his hand, I opened my mouth to speak, but no voice came out. I didn't know what to say. To scream? He said I would regret it and it was a big chance no one would hear me. To beg? No, I would never lower myself enough to do something like that.

"Cat got your tongue?"he sneered.

I took a deep breath and made my voice emotionless:"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you are keeping your promise. I saw you talking to Malfoy at dinner."

"I talk to my friends. I always talk to them at dinner, if you haven't noticed."I barked at him, but I regretted it when he pushed me to the wall and tightened his grip on me, causing me to cry out.

"Don't get smart with me, _Slytherin_. You remember what happened last time?"

My lower lip trembled as I nodded, then whispered:"I haven't told anyone."

He concentrated on my face for a few moments, before grinning:"Good. I really don't want to have to repeat the lesson I taught you."

I remained silent and he brushed a finger across my cheek:"Be careful, Parkinson. See you tomorrow."

With those words he released me from his grasp and just walked away, not looking back at me.

I was left there, shaking from shock and fear. Before I even realized, I slid down to the floor, hugging my legs. I bit my tongue in an attempt to prevent myself from crying. I wouldn't cry. Slytherins don't cry. That's what Draco once told me. I was angry at myself. Why wasn't I more like Hermione Granger? I would have laughed if I weren't in such a serious situation. I've never imagined that I would wish to be more like that Mudblood. I've always made fun of her, humiliated her and as I was sitting on the cold ground I found myself wondering what she would have done if she was in my place? I doubted that she would sit on the ground, feeling sorry for herself. She would have fought back. Why didn't I pull out my wand when I realized that someone was following me? Why didn't I hex him into something?

I sat there, staring into space for a few minutes. When I heard some students walking out of the Great Hall, I pulled myself to feet and quickly walked to the Slytherin common room.

A few minutes later I was already in my bed, staring into the ceiling.

_'What now?'_ was the question in my head for the past few days.

I struggled with the feeling of guilt and anger at myself. Somehow I thought that what happened was my fault. That…_event_ wouldn't have happened if I'd kept my mouth shut. If I hadn't insulted him in front of everyone. But I have insulted a lot of people in my life and they never did anything to me. But why did _he_ decide to punish me? If I tell someone, he wouldn't be able to hurt me, because he'll be stopped.

But _who_would believe me? What sane person would believe a _Slytherin _over a Gryffindor?

Suddenly Draco's image appeared in my mind. We were always close, we were even involved romantically once. There is a special relationship between us. But would he protect me? Could he stand up against Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Rawenclaws?

I didn't have the answer for that. And what could he do, anyway?

The best solution would be if I told a teacher. I was being threatened and that wasn't acceptable. Someone needed to stop it. McGonagall was like a mother to the Hogwart's students, but she wouldn't believe me. She would be on _his _side, on the Gryffindor side. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor himself and that old man was so naive he would believe everything his beloved Gryffindors told him. But what if I told my Head of the House? Snape never liked other houses and maybe he would be on my side. And his character was strong enough to stand against all of them. But I couldn't even imagine telling him what happened.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

No, telling Snape was not an option. I would just have to keep my mouth shut as _he _told me to. My recklessness and my mouth already brought me enough problems.

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Tell me in a review. I'm thinking about writing a second chapter? Should I? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Memories**

Ever since that event, I have slept with a wand under my pillow. Even though I don't know why. It's not like I could do something with it. It didn't help me that day when he pulled me into the broom closet. Nor did it help me when he pushed me against the wall and threatened me. It didn't even cross my mind that I could use my wand.

I slowly awoke to the morning light, yawning and making a face when I remembered that today Slytherins and Gryffindors had Potions and Transfiguration together. And that meant that I had to face _him_ again. A plan already formed in my mind. All I had to do was to stay close to my friends and he won't be able to do anything. I could escape his threats, but I couldn't escape his eyes. Just the look the gives me, sends shivers down my body. And that smirk on his face. He is well aware of the influence he has over me and it excites him.

How I hate him. I wish he would fall off the Astronomy tower and broke into a thousand pieces.

Even though I had a horrible day ahead of me, I forced myself to get up and get ready for classes.

Half an hour later I was already walking towards the Great Hall, my confident walk making a lot of girls jealous. If they knew what was happening to me, they wouldn't want to be in my shoes. A cold expression was on my face as I walked by Gryffindor table, not even throwing a glance at them. They probably thought I was my normal arrogant self, but the truth was I didn't want to see _him_. I was afraid I was going to throw up if I saw his sick face again.

I hurried to the Slytherin table and noticed Draco and Blaise already sitting there and eating pancakes. Suddenly I felt safe, like no one can hurt me when I'm with my friends. More specifically, when I'm with Draco. A feeling of calmness took over as fear slowly left my body. I relaxed and took a seat next to Draco, wondering if he's still angry at me because of my behaviour towards him last evening.

All my fears were destroyed, when Draco's eyes found mine and he smiled at me. Very Draco-like smile, hardly noticable, but I noticed it.

"Did you sleep well?"he asked and I memories of the night came back to me. I hardly got any sleep, I was just thinking about things and listening to every sound, gripping my wand tightly.

But all I could say was:"I did. I had trouble getting up this morning, I didn't want to get up from my worm bed."

"Same here. I don't know why we have to get up so early in the morning."Draco replied, shaking his head in disapproval.

I took one bite of my pancake and asked:"So, did I miss anything interesting?"

At that Blaise laughed and looked at Gryffindor table:"As usual."

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked:"That Weasel got a letter from his family. It yelled at him in front of everyone. His face went red like a tomato."

"His face is normal colour now, but look at his ears!"Blaise laughed and pointed at the table where the Gryffindors were sitting.

Draco also turned around and let out a short laugh at the sight of very red ears of Ronald Weasley.

"L-Look at him, Pansy!"Blaise managed to say through his laugh.

I became nervous again, I didn't want to look in the Gryffindor direction.

"I bet that the first girl he kisses, will run away screaming at the sight of his ears. Don't you agree, Pansy?"Draco asked and I gritted my teeth, then turned my head to look at Ronald Weasley. Draco and Blaise had all right to laugh, the boy was ridiculous. But just as I were about to laugh, my eyes moved to a person sitting a few seats away from Weasley.

A smile dissapeared from my face in a second as I noticed Andrew Kirke looking at me. I quickly removed my eyes from his threatening ones. My breathing became faster as I felt pressure building inside my head. I didn't understand what did he want from me. He taught me a lesson, why didn't he leave me alone now?

My mind traveled to the Quidditch practice a few days ago. _Gryffindors were practicing and since we had nothing better to do, I, Draco and Goyle were watching them, making rude comments._

_Draco insulted Weasley's broom again:"Your family probably sleeps on the street, so that they could afford that new broom of yours."_

_Weasley just turned red and said quietly:"Shut your mouth, Malfoy."_

_We laughed at him and then Potter and Andrew Kirke stepped in and tried to defend their friend._

_"Why don't you just leave? Slytherins have nothing to do here while we are practicing."Potter said, looking straight at Draco, who just smirked at him._

_And then I made the mistake that got me in the mess I'm in._

_I raised my eyebrows and asked innocently:"Maybe we really should go, Draco. Shy little Gryffindors have trouble performing in front of us."_

_Anger flashed in Kirke's eyes as he made a threatening step towards me, but I didn't move an inch. I wasn't afraid of him then, I was surrounded with people. So I just raised my eyebrows, daring him to do something._

_Draco interrupted my eye-battle with Kirke as he ordered in a firm voice:"Potter, you better hold him back if you don't want trouble."_

_I recognized seriousness in Draco's voice and it made me feel loved, protected. I knew he would never let anything happen to me._

_Potter grabbed Kirke and pulled him back, saying something like:"They're not worth it."_

_I just couldn't keep my mouth shut:"Why are you losing your time with us? You better go practice, you need it, believe me,"then I shot an arrogant glance at Kirke:"Especially you. Though I doubt that even years of practice could make you a better player. Some people are just born anti-talent. When even a Weasel is better than you, I think it's time to question your skills."_

_Draco and Goyle both laughed at Kirke's pale face, but there was something in his eyes that scared me for a second. His look was murderous for a moment, but I didn't pay attention to it._

_We then just walked away and left angry Gryffindors behind us._

_I never expected what my words would cause._

_The same evening there was a Quidditch match. Gryffindors were playing against Rawenclaws and everyone went to cheer. I and my friends were just watching the match, bored out of our minds. Every now and then Draco shouted that Slytherins could kick their butts anytime._

_Our annoyance only increased when Gryffindor won. I couldn't stand their celebration, so I decided to go back to the common room. Draco and the others preferred to be outside than stuck in the castle, so I said my goodbyes and made my way towards the Slytherin tower._

_As I walked through the dark hallways, I never expected that someone might be following me._

_I was lost in my thoughts and never even heard him ran up to me. Before I knew what was happening, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a broom closet. He then released me and slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was completely frozen with shock and had to remind myself to breath. He then turned to me and I recognized Kirke. For a second I relaxed, but then I noticed the expression on his face. The same one he had when I insulted him earlier that day._

_I forced myself to stay calm:"What the hell are you doing?"_

_With that I tried to move past him, but he pushed me back roughly and my back hit the wall. That's the moment I knew I was in a serious situation. Something deep inside me was telling me that I was in great danger and that I needed to get out._

_Finally he spoke:"You doubted my skills. Well, I can show them to you."_

_"You are getting yourself in big trouble. Let me out."I demanded._

_He just shook his head:"No."_

_"Have you gone completely insane?"_

_And then he suddenly backhanded me across the face. I cried out as my head turned with the force of it._

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. Instantly I pushed that hand away:"Don't touch me!"

The moment the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Draco was taken aback by my outburst as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion:"Calm down! I just wanted to wake you up from your day-dreaming."

I took a deep breath:"Sorry, I just…"

"Pansy, what the hell is wrong with you?"Draco demanded.

He was really serious about it, I could see it on his face. He knew something was wrong and it was a matter of time when he would figure out what was happening.

I needed to make something up, but my mind was completely blank. As Draco's eyes stared into mine, I found myself incapable of thinking straight. I had a feeling that he could see right through me and my lies.

"Just drop it, Draco."I said quietly.

"No."was all he said.

"Come on, guys,"Blaise stepped in, then added with a slight smirk on his face:"Draco, it's probably her time of the month. Cut her some slack."

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment at Blaise's statement, but maybe that was my solution.

Draco was still staring at me as if he hadn't heard Blaise at all.

I smiled and hoped I looked convincing:"Blaise is right, Draco. I have really awful mood swings in the last couple of days. It will pass."

He didn't say anything to that and I knew he wasn't buying it. But at least he wasn't asking questions anymore.

"We have to hurry or we'll be late for Potions."Blaise reminded us and a minute later we were on our way to the classroom.

As I sat behind my desk, I began to wonder what would happen if I tell Snape. Maybe that would be the solution to everything. But how? And when? I kept my head down and I pretended to read the instructions for the potion we would be brewing today. Snape told us last time that we would try to brew Wolfsbane potion.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and it almost gave me a heart attack. I looked up and realized that the everyone was in the classroom already and Snape was standing in front of the class, giving his speech.

"As I told you last time, we will be brewing a Wolfsbane potion today. It is a complex potion and I do not expect that all of you will manage in getting it right. You will work in pairs,"he said and looked at Neville, who was sitting next to Kirke,"Mr. Longbottom, find another partner. One that actually knows what he's doing. Mr. Kirke's potion is most likely going to explode."

Slytherins laughed and I couldn't help but to feel better. Just the embarrassed and angry look on Kirke's face put me in a better mood. I have never enjoyed Snape's sarcastic remarks more that I did that hour.

And then I decided something. I couldn't live under such pressure, I had to tell someone what happened so that they will get rid of Kirke. And I had to tell someone whom I trusted to actually _do_ something about it. I took a deep breath and decided that when the hour ends, I would go up to Snape and tell him what happened.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - **Confrontations**

For the whole hour I was forcing myself to stay focused on the potion I was making. Well, the potion _Draco_ was making. I never was one for the potion brewing, it never interested me. I was lucky that Snape put me in pair with Draco. My work was to gather ingredients and than Draco took over, while I just observed and tried to make it look like I was helping. If I actually decided to brew the potion myself, I would probably end in the hospital wing with serious injuries. I couldn't concentrate on work, my mind was elsewhere. How could I think about wolfsbane while thinking about how to confess to my Professor that one student was harassing me? I was biting my lower lip, my eyes blank, staring into distance.

Soon the hour ended. Draco suceeded in making the potion and he was smirking proudly. I couldn't help but to feel the satisfaction when I noticed Kirke's disappointed and angry face as he observed his failed attempt at the potion.

Snape was making his way through the classroom, observing the potions and making sarcastic remarks at those who hadn't made it correctly. When he passed me and Draco, he just nodded:"Well done,"and then walked over to his desk.

A few minutes later students were trying to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible. No one wanted to be the alone in a classroom with Snape. I took a deep breath as I watched the classroom becoming more empty with each passing second. Draco and Blaise looked at me and Draco asked:"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head:"No, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I have to talk to Snape about something."

"About what?"Draco turned his whole attention towards me.

I couldn't stand to be interrogated by him again, so I forced a smile:"About school work. I'll tell you everything later."

At first he seemed suspicious. I never cared much about my grades or school work. But after a few moments he just nodded:"Alright. See you at Transfiguration."

When they left, I felt my heart beating becoming faster with each breath I took. I was alone in the classroom with Snape and he didn't seem to notice me. He was turned with his back to me, going through some essays.

I opened my mouth to say something, then just closed them again. I didn't know what to say. The pressure in my head was making me dizzy and I considered the option to just leave.

"Will you stand there all day? I don't know for you, but I have work to do."suddenly he spoke, his back still turned to me.

I gasped, shocked at the sound of his voice. I was positive he didn't know I was standing there.

"Professor,"I started, surprised at how quiet my voice was. I was known for speaking out loud and almost yelling my insults.

Snape was silent as if he was ignoring me. In such a distinct stillness it was impossible for him _not _to hear me. But somehow I knew he was listening, even though he didn't show it.

"I need to talk to you about something,"I forced the words out.

"Are you referring to the lack of willingness to move a finger in my class today," he asked lightly, "Or the test that you failed to show up for last week?"

I was taken aback by it, not knowing what to say. Suddenly he turned to face me, his eyes staring deeply into mine, the expression on his face almost impatient.

He continued:"If it's the latter, you know well that I do not allow my students to make up tests unless they are absent due to illness or injury. It can hardly be helped if you decide not to grace my class with your presence."

The reason why I decided to stay in my room that day was not illness or injury. The evening before that the event with Kirke happened and I was too frightened and shocked to even leave the dorm. But I couldn't tell Snape that, could I?

Words become rocks in my throat.

"I-I.."

Then Snape's features changed. He narrowed his eyebrows, impatience leaving his face as something else showed in his expression. Was it _concern_?

Suddenly I felt so small, standing in front of him. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. A lot of different scenarios played in my mind. What if I tell him and he laughs? What if he just rolls his eyes and sends me away. Or _worse_? What if he believes me? Then he would have to tell McGonagall, the Dumbledore, then everyone else would find out. And no one would believe me. Except maybe my classmates. Slytherins stick together and they probably wouldn't just let that pass as if nothing happened. For all those years they were just waiting for a good reason to start a war between them and Gryffindors. And I would be the reason for their fight. Though I love attention, I wouldn't want that kind of attention.

So I let out a breath I've been holding and answered:"The test."

All concern disappeared from Snape's face and he looked at me, bored:"What about the test, Miss Parkinson?"

"I know you usually don't allow us to make up for the tests, but I was hoping you'd display some of that Slytherin favoritism you're so famous for and lend me the privilege."

I didn't even know what I was saying, all I wanted was to get out of his classroom.

He observed her quietly, then sighed:"You may come take your test on Friday evening at 8:00 sharp, Miss Parkinson. If you are so much as a minute late, you can consider your request denied and you will receive a detention for wasting my time."

"Thank you, Professor,"I said and smiled weakly, before quickly turning around and walking out of the classroom.

I was never that angry at myself. I never considered myself a coward, but the experience with Snape could have changed my mind.

I hurried down the halls to Transfiguration and took a seat next to Goyle. I noticed that Draco sent me a confused look, because I almost always sat with him. But I wasn't in the mood for his questions, so I just ignored him, hoping he would leave me alone. And he did. For the whole day I haven't spoken a word with anyone. I was in a dark place in my mind, alone and afraid. I found myself wondering if that's how my life at Hogwarts is going to be from then on.

When Transfiguration ended, all students got up and I gathered my books, when someone threw a little piece of paper on my desk. I quickly looked around and noticed Kirke staring at me for a second, then he just turned and left. I knew the message was from him. Slowly I looked at the paper and froze as I read the words on it.

_'Meet me in the hallway at dinner time. You'll be very sorry if you don't come.'_

My hands started shaking as I placed the message in my pocket, hiding it from everyone else.

I was terrified, but I knew what I had to do. There was no other option. And a small part of me was calm, knowing he won't be able to hurt me if I meet him in the hall. I was convincing myself that all he wants to do was talk or threaten me again.

So I waited. When it was time for dinner, we went to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. I kept my eyes on the food before me, but I couldn't bring myself to touch it. I felt Draco's eyes on me, but I didn't meet his look. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

So I waited and after a few minutes I knew it was time to go. I stood up and left the table without a word. I knew it was rude from me, but I couldn't care less about manners at that time.

As I passed the Gryffindor table, I threw a glance at them and noticed Kirke wasn't there. Something tightened in my throat, but I continued walking. I walked out of the Great Hall and into the dark hallway. Then I stopped, remembering Kirke didn't tell me specifically where to meet him. But all those worries were gone as I heard him behind me. Quickly turning around, I was faced with him once more.

"I'm glad you obeyed my orderes,"he said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?"I asked with a strong voice.

Then all traces of his smirk disappeared and anger showed on his face:"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes, I do,"I answered before I could stop myself. I was awarded with a slap across the face and I stumbled a few steps back, holding my cheek in fear.

"I guess I haven't thought you the lesson that evening,"he growled, his face pale with anger.

I was silent as I prepared myself to scream if necessary.

He took a threatening step towards me:"What did you tell Snape?"

That question sent shivers down my spine. Did he see me? Does he know what I wanted to tell Snape?

"N-Nothing,"I answered, my eyes wide open in shock.

His lip curled up in disgust:"Don't lie to me. I know you stayed in his classroom. Why?"

"I just asked him about my test, that's all,"I hoped he would believe me. That was the truth after all.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him:"Do you expect me to believe that? You, Pansy Parkinson, wanted to talk about your school work?"

"Let go of me,"I said firmly, struggling to get away from him.

But he just tightened his grip on my arm:"I am warning you! Do not say a word about this to anyone or you'll be very sorry."

"Let go!"I repeated with stronger voice.

"Stay still!"he ordered, grabbing my other arm as well,"You don't want to anger me, Parkinson. Maybe you forgot what happened the last time you did. Should I remind you?"

Something snapped inside of me:"Screw you!"

Fury flashed on his face as he roughly pushed me back, causing me to hit the wall behind me. I cried out and then I heard someone's voice.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Kirke?"

Both mine and Kirke's head turned into the direction of the voice. My whole body relaxed when I noticed Draco, walking furiously towards us. He grabbed Kirke by his arm and pulled him away from me. He then faced him, his eyes filled with anger.

"Draco, he was just-"I started, but Draco cut me off, still glaring at Kirke:"You better tell me what I just interrupted here."

"Nothing,"I quickly said, not knowing why was I defending Kirke, when all I wanted was to see his ass kicked by Draco.

"You heard her, mate,"Kirke kept his voice calm, but I could see something in his eyes. Something I've never seen before. _Fear_.

"I'm not your mate,"Draco barked at him,"And answer me- what did I just walk in on?"

"We were talking,"Kirke answered and I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that pushing someone into a wall is called talking."

"Draco..."I touched his hand and he finally looked at me. I've never seen him look at me like that. He was so angry, but I know the anger wasn't directed towards me. He was angry at someone for hurting me.

"Pansy, you tell me,"he demanded, then added in a whisper,"If he did as much as layed a hand on you..."

"Nothing happened,"I repeated, but it didn't sound very convincing.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to Kirke once again:"Remove yourself from my sight. But do be careful, Kirke. You don't want to mess with Slytherins."

Kirke gritted his teeth together, but he said nothing. All he did was send a look at my direction, a warning look, than he turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

I relaxed when he was no more in sight. But then my eyes met with Draco's and I knew I wasn't out of trouble just yet.

"We're going to the common room. Everyone's at dinner so no one will bother us. You will tell me what is going on, Pansy."he said and it almost sounded like an order. I knew I'm not getting out of that situation easily.

**Thank's for reviews. I'm glad you like the story. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**


End file.
